Tiva's Girl
by Team Rosalie
Summary: A teen girl walks into the squad room with interesting news for Tony and Ziva, involving something that happened 15 years ago. TIVA
1. Daughter

I walked through the glass doors and into the NCIS Headquarters at the Naval Yard, my heels clicking against the linoleum floors. I headed towards the front desk where a young secretary sat facing a computer screen, oblivious to who was about to walk up.

When I reached the front desk I tapped the little bell and asked which floor the main investigative team was on, lieing that I was here as an intern. The lady was quick to believe the lie and told me where to go. I caught a ride up on the elevator where I was luckily the only occupant. The elevator dinged and came to a stop, signaling that I had arrived.

Clutching my Juicy Couture purse tightly to my shoulder, I stepped out of the safe-haven that the elevator provided back into the real world.

_Wow, it's really happening, _I thought.

I searched the area a little with my eyes before I landed on a collection of desks in the middle of the room where people sat typing at computers and filling out paperwork. My senses noted the bright afternoon sunshine flowing in from the large windows gracing the right-hand wall and how the light lit up the room, drawing away some of the expected office dreariness.

As the Micheal Jackson movie would say – this is it. I drew in a deep breath and began the walk toward the grouping of desks. The walk felt like it took hours and was equivalent in anxiety to the bridal march. After what was truly under a minute, I was at the entrance to the cluster of office desks.

All of the people that I presumed where Special Agents due to my research ceased their typing and turned to look at me as I stood awkwardly in silence.

"Ummm….hi," I stammered feeling very young and teenager-y in comparison to them.

There was a chorus of hellos and heys in response, one accented with a foreign tongue I noticed. They all looked at me, appraising me, trying to figure out why I was there. They took in my floral print dress, my silver rosebud earrings, and my strappy high-heels. My perfectly manicured and pedicured nails were painted a light pink. **(Link on profile)** Then they moved on to my physical appearance. I was 5'7 with a slim, athletic build. My dark chocolate curls were down and loose, complemented by my pretty hazel eyes and dark tanned skin.

"Is there a reason you're here, kid? You know anyone that died that you might need our help with?" The silverhaired man asked, I think his name is Gibbs.

I ignored the 'kid' comment even as much as I hate people calling me kid just cause I'm not 21. I'm fourteen people! I'm not a little 8 year old ordering off the kiddie menu at McDonald's.

"No," I answered quickly, then clarified, "well, yes, someone died, but not like that. Totally natural and everything."

The two remaining men gave me looks of sympathy and the woman gave me a small smile. All four gazes remained fixed on me.

"Ya see, how do I put this?" I said. They continued giving me their undevoted attention.

"You're Ziva David, right?" I finally asked the Isreali woman, she in turn nodded. "And you're Anthony DiNozzo?"

The man sitting closer to me nodded.

I was trying to figure out how to word something without chickening-out in the middle of it when Ziva interrupted my thoughts.

"What do you need to see us for?" She asked.

_Guess there's no time like the present._

"You see …….. I'm your daughter."


	2. Explanations

**Author's Note: Tony and Ziva are both 29. Thanks & Enjoy!**

"DiNozzo! David! Elevator – NOW!" Gibbs demanded.

I watched as the two people I now knew to be my biological parents trail behind their boss into the elevator that I had recently vacated.

* * *

(Ziva POV)

I had a feeling that this day would come sooner or later, I was just really, _really_ hoping for later. Tony and I followed a very enraged Gibbs into the elevator like a couple of teenagers caught by the principal.

Once the elevator doors had closed, Gibbs slammed his palm against the 'Emergency Stop' button, halting the elevator.

With a signature Gibbs-glare on his face, he asked angrily, "Care to share?"

Tony stuttered and I said nothing.

Then at the exact same time, in perfect syncracy, we said, "We can explain!"

He gave us a mixed look of anger and disappointment, saying, "I'd hope so, cause there's a 14-year-old out there claiming to be your daughter, and since neither of you have denied it, I'm guessing it's true. So where do you want to start?"

When neither of us provided an explanation, he continued.

"How about the part where you BOTH KNEW EACH OTHER BEFORE NCIS?!?"

We winced at the loudness of his voice and how it echoed off the steel walls of the elevator. I was practically positive that anyone walking by the elevator, maybe even the entire building, had just heard that question.

We explained, partially, about the girl – _our daughter_ – and how she came to be. Gibbs was beyond furious to the point that I was waiting for those little columns of hot steam to fume out of his ears like in those cartoons Tony told me about. However, he couldn't punish us because we hadn't technically broken any rules since everything happened over a decade beforehand.

Gibbs slammed the 'Emergency Stop' button again and the doors reopened, allowing us to leave the elevator.

Just as Tony and I were stepping over the threshold and onto the carpet, Gibbs' voice reached my ears and dread filled me.

"She is the only one, right? Right, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, she's the only one," I quickly informed him, thrilled beyond measure that it hadn't been twins.

When we reached the desks, I watched my daughter chat amiably with McGee about something, something that he appeared fascinated by.

Hearing our approaching footfalls, she turned to look at us and smiled, tousling her hair with her hand.

"You got a name, kid?" Gibbs asked my daughter.

_Damn, knew that we'd forgot something_, I thought.

"Yep," She answered cheekily, "I got a first name and a last name and there's even a rumor going around that I've got a middle one."

She smirked at him.

"She's definitely your kid, DiNozzo," Gibbs commented. Tony didn't respond but I could see a twinkle in his eyes, possibly of pride or happiness.

After a few seconds of a softened version of the Gibbs Glare, she subsided and gave him an actual answer.

"Rosabella Tateleh and my last name is To Be Determined at the moment. It was Lilsworth under my adoptive mother's surname."

"It's David-DiNozzo on your birth certificate," I whisper softly.

"There ya have it: David-DiNozzo. Any more questions?" Rosabella said, smiling up at Gibbs with a toothy-grin.

Looking slightly annoyed, Gibbs left the room and headed towards the elevator, probably to visit Abby or Ducky and give them the news.

McGee rose out of his office chair and stuck a hand out to Rosabella, who looked at it for a second and then shook it, hard.

"Got your strength, Ziva," he commented absentmindedly. "Timothy McGee, or McGee, just don't let Tony convince you that I go by Probie."

"Oh, come on, Probie! She's my daughter, she has to use McNicknames!" Tony called.

"Yeah, McGee, I won't let him corrupt me. And just call me Rose, I have no idea why my parents gave me such a freaking long name." She said.

"It was proper and pretty," I told her.

"It also has more ten syllables. Rosabella Tateleh David-DiNozzo," She replied. "Half the people in my grade can't even pronounce my middle name."

"It's Hebrew," I said.

"Yeah, I know," She answered.

"You know?" I questioned her, doubtful.

"Oh yeah, I know. I speak fluent Hebrew, unlike those wannabes at my school who take it one course for their Bat Mitzvah and suddenly they're bilingual. That reminds me…" She stopped talking and began shuffling around in her purse for something.

A minute later she pulled a charm bracelet out of her purse and showed it to us. Dangling off the silver chain were several different charms – one of the italian flag, one of the jewish star, one of a cursive T, one of a cursive Z, and one of a heart with a very small diamond D in the center. This was the charm bracelet I'd given to her the day of her birth, to remember me and Tony by.

"You gave this to me, right? That's how Judi said I'd know who my parents were because they'd recognize it and their initials would be the letters. And judging by your guys faces, I'm guessing she was right," Rose said.

"I haven't seen that in fourteen years," Tony mumbled.

I lean back on my desk as the days events finally weigh down on me and then realize that we're all still standing up.

"You want to take a seat?" I ask her. She nods.

I noticed that McGee must have left at some point in the conversation and direct her to take his seat. Tony plops down in his chair and the three of us pull our chairs together in the center of the squad room.

"So, you want to hear my life story?" She asked us. We answered yes and she continued.

"Well, I was born in a small log cabin on the Massachusetts shoreline…." Then she cracks up laughing.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. But anyway, the lady that adopted me from you guys, Judi, was good. She never married and hardly if ever dated, so it was just her and me. She was a good mom when I was younger and all, but she was some high-ranking business women and she left me on my own a lot after I was 10ish. I was cool with it though, cause I was pretty independent and liked the freedom. I mean its not like she left me for months or even weeks, but she worked a lot and had crazy hours.

Oh right, she forced me to take a bunch of martial arts and selfdefense classes when I was younger and I never understood why until I was researching you guys from my birth certificate. Who knew my mom was some assassin like out of a spy movie?"

"She's way better than the crummy actors," Tony told her.

"Hmmm… what else to tell you guys? I'll get into more personal stuff later like favorite color or ice cream flavor. I know! Favorite sport. That would definitley be cheerleading. Yeah, yeah, yeah, 'it's not a sport', I've heard it all before. But it takes so much power and all plus I'm really advanced because of taking cheerleading classes so young – my first picture in uniform is like 3. I'll tell you more later." She paused and tapped her fingers on her lap.

"What's left? The reason I'm here, maybe? Judi died a few weeks ago, and before I hear the apologies and stuff, I'm cool with it. When she adopted me from you guys she was pretty old to get a baby, 45 at the time. She didn't have any siblings and her parents had already died so she wanted company and since she was infertile at her age, she adopted. But since she was that old, she turned 60 this year and got really sick, really fast. She had some rapid progressing cancer that the doctors soon found to be terminable. She died peacefully and was in very little pain leading up to her death, so I'm not sad. She left everything she had to me in her will and she was pretty rich, mansion and everything. I'm set up to get a sports car come my 16th birthday. But anyway getting back to the matter at hand…" She stopped again and looked at the ground.

This seemed odd seeing as how she was very bubbly and outgoing this whole time, so the display of shyness didn't quite fit with her personality.

The pause in the conversation droned on and on, transforming into an awkward silence after a certain point. Eventually, Tony's personality got the best of him.

"So what is it?" He asked, though I could tell he was clearly impatient, only kindness and love came through his voice.

"Well…. This might seem a little forward, since I've known you for less than a day, but… Can I live with you guys?"


	3. Meeting Abby

(Ziva's POV)

"Ummm…." Tony stammered.

"Well," I started.

"No… I mean… It's okay if you don't want me too," Rose said slightly dejectedly, "I'd totally understand."

She ducked her head and stared at her shoes, not making eye contact with either of us.

Tony tapped her chin and pulled her head up to look at us. "Sweetheart, it's not that we don't want you to live with us, trust us, we do. It's just…. We don't exactly live together."

Surprise and confusion rushed onto Rose's face. "You don't?"

"No, we do not. Rose, we have not been together as a couple since we were teenagers," I explained to her.

"But, I just assumed…. I thought…." Rose stuttered.

I decided to change the subject back to the original question, veering away from the path this conversation was headed down.

"So, about living with us, as Tony said earlier, we would love you to. We would really like the chance to get to know you better and all. Because, sweetie, when we gave you up to adoption, it was by no means our personal choice," I told her.

"Yeah, we can do what those thousands of separated parents do, splitting you between our two homes," Tony added.

"So can we go back to Judi's old place and pick up my stuff?" Rose asked.

"Sure, we will go once we finish up a few things first. And there is someone we want you to meet," I informed her.

Tony gave me a quizzical look and I mouthed 'Abby'. He nodded in understanding and guided us to the elevator. We got inside and Tony pushed the buttons to take us down to Abby's lab.

"So, maybe this is like an obvious question, but what were you guys doing in here for so long?" Rose questioned, glancing between the two of us.

"This, my dear daughter, is Gibbs' personal conference room - all of the privacy with no chance of interruption," Tony explained.

"Yes, he finds it much easier than going to look for any empty conference room, plus it has the added bonus of trapping its occupants like a cat," I commented.

"Rat, Ziva, rat." Tony corrected.

"But would not a trapped cat be more volatile and aggressive than a pathetic rat?" I quipped back at him.

"I didn't make up the saying, Ziva," Tony answered in response.

The elevator dinged, signaling our arrival to our destination. As we strode towards Abby's lab, Tony gave Rose a quick debriefing on what Abby was like and not to be scared should Abby attack her with hugs.

As we approached, we heard Abby's voice talking to someone that sounded vaguely like McGee, only slightly scratchier.

"This better not be some belated April Fool's Day joke, McGee," Abby threatened her computer where McGee's face could be seen over Web chat.

"It's not, Abby, I swear. I learned not to attempt anything April Fool's Day related after last year's incident," McGee said.

Last year's…. Oh, yes. McGee attempted some meaningless prank on Abby but it went horribly wrong. In response, Abby threatened to boil off all his skin and skewer him over an open fire if he ever tried to prank her again.

Abby was rattling on about something, when McGee's face noticed us standing in the doorway.

"Abby, look behind you," McGee instructed.

"One more prank, McGee…" Abby started but was cut off when she spun around and noticed us.

"OH. MY. GOD!!!" Abby screamed and then let out a squeal so high-pitched I was surprised it didn't break glass.

I heard McGee mutter a 'told you so' on screen and then click off the Web Cam connection.

"So, you're they're daughter?" Abby asked enthusiastically once the squealing died down.

"Uh… yeah," Rose said, a little freaked out by Abby's over enthusiasm.

After jumping up and down, Abby hugged Rose tightly for a good five minutes. Then she maneuvered around Rose – a tight squeeze since all four of us were still in the small entryway – and promptly slapped Tony and I on the back of the head in a very Gibbsish manner.

"Ow, Abs, that hurt," Tony complained, rubbing the back of his head where Abby had slapped him.

"What was that for, Abby?" I asked, annoyed (because, though I would never admit out loud, the slap had hurt quite a bit).

"Not telling me you had a daughter!" She exclaimed.

A slightly hurt expression appeared on her face, and I wanted to hug her. A hurt Abby is like a kicked puppy; you cannot help but feel bad.

"I'm your best friend Ziva, and you didn't tell me. And Tony, we've worked together for over seven years," Abby said.

Before either Tony or I could say anything in our defense, Abby was continuing.

"Am I really that untrustworthy?" Abby asked, pouting.

"No, of course not, Abby," I answered.

"Then, I guess you forgot Abby's #1 Rule?" She asked.

"Never lie to Abby," Tony and I recite back to her.

"Rightio!" Abby exclaimed.

"Well, technically Abby, we didn't lie to you," Tony said.

"But you didn't give me the whole truth, either," Abby replied.

"Gibbs Rule #4: If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second-best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third-best," I stated.

"Fine, tie," Abby agreed.

"You guys sure have a lot of rules," Rose commented.

"Yeah, it comes when you work with Gibbs," Tony said.

"Come on, Rose, we have to get you back to help pack," I urged and the three of us turned to leave the lab.

"Wait!" Abby called. "What's her full name, Ziva?"

"Rosabella Tateleh David-DiNozzo," Rose stated.

Satisfied, Abby turns back to her lab and we head for the elevator. We get inside and Tony selects the button that will lead us back to the squad room.

"We'll go say bye to Probie and you can lead us to your house," Tony said as the elevator raised us to the squad room and the doors opened.

Tony and I grabbed our stuff off our desks and waved by to McGee, after Tony called him McPrankster in reference to the stunt from April Fool's Day last year.

As we got back into the elevator, Tony asked Rose for her address so he could input it into his GPS.

"Why do you assume we are taking your car? What is wrong with mine?" I asked him.

"Because your drive a clown car and we wouldn't be able to fit one suitcase in their without making the entire vehicle explode," He answered.

Though that may be a bit of an exaggeration, it is partially true so I relent and let him take his car. We reach the parking lot and arrive at Tony's dark grey 2010 Mustang GT convertible, knowledge that I picked up when Tony informed the entire office building of his new car.

Tony clicks the keys and opens the driver side door as Rose climbs in the back.

"How come you get to drive?" I asked.

"My car, my driving. Plus, I'd like to keep it in one piece and keep our daughter alive," Tony answered.

"She would be alive," I said, defending my driving.

"Barely," Tony muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Oh, Tony, you get your car blown up one time and suddenly you are so fretful of something happening to it," I said sarcastically.

"Wait… hold on, you got _blown up_?" Rose asked, astonished.

"Uh, yeah. Long story for another time. Maybe you can get Ducky to tell it to you," Tony told her.

Tony and I share a smirk at subjecting Rose to one of Ducky's hour-long story renditions.

"Is 'Ducky' a person or do you want a species of bird to tell me a story?" Rose asked, confused.

"He's the team's Medical Examiner for crime scenes and autopsies," I clarified.

Rose doesn't say anything and I can see through the rearview mirror that she has taken out her iTouch and has the headphones placed in her ears, head bobbing along to some song.

A while later, the three of us pull up to a gorgeous and huge mansion in Georgetown. Rose gets out and click-clacks her way to the front door in her high heels. Tony and I follow course and make our way through the front door that Rose has opened up.

With one foot on the bottom step leading up the staircase, Rose said, "I just got a brilliant idea! You guys could move in here. It would be perfect, one of you could live on the East Wing and one of you could live on the West Wing. Great idea, right?"

Great idea indeed.


	4. High School

(Ziva POV)

I have never known Tony to be at a loss for words, he's always the one with the snappy comebacks and the witty commentary. But when our daughter invited us to live in her house _together_ he was utterly silent. We both were. What do you say when your teenage daughter asks you and her father to live under the same roof?

Rose was anxiously glancing between Tony and me, waiting for a response. Finally, Tony spoke, and it was not at all the answer I was expecting.

"Sure," he answered. I really wanted to severely injure him for telling her that.

"Great!" She exclaimed, and then rushed up the stairs, down the hallway and out of sight.

I whipped my head around to Tony's direction.

"What were you thinking?" I asked him angrily.

"I was thinking," he said defensively, "that she's ourdaughter, not yours or mine, ours. I mean, how hard can it be? We work together all the time as is, and, according to her, we're going to be living on separate wings. Besides, am I really _that_ hard to live with?"

"Well, genius, did you think to consider Gibbs? And rule 12?" I countered.

"Wings, Ziva, wings. We're not going to be seeing that much of each other and it's not like we're sneaking off in the middle of the night to sleep together," he said in response.

I made a 'humph' sound and crossed my arms, waiting for Rose to come back downstairs. We stood in silence for a few minutes before she came back stairs.

"So which one of you guys wants which wing? The west wing is closer to the in-home entertainment theater but the east wing has a bigger bedroom," She told us.

"He will take the west and I will take the east," I said.

"How do you know I didn't want the east, Ziva? It's not nice to make decisions for other people, you know," Tony commented, semi-sarcastically.

"Because if you are not near a collection of movies I will never hear the end of it," I said.

He smirked in response and then the two of us set about rearranging our living arrangements. We were on the phone for hours while Rose sat on one of the plush couches in the next room, headphones tucked snugly into her ears and book in hand.

~*~

Over the past week, we transported all of our stuff into Rose's huge mansion and settled in. Things with our previous residences were evened out and new tenants have moved in.

Today, we were driving Rose to school before reporting back to NCIS Headquarters for work. We had to file some sort of form saying that she changed guardians and what not. Apparently, she went to some high school that neither Tony nor I had ever heard of because it was in the suburbs of DC.

When I asked her why she did not go to a school in Georgetown, she answered, "Two school districts overlap in my neighborhood: one for a fancy Georgetown Prep School and the one I go to. Judi thought that going to the Georgetown one would make me stuck-up and bratty, so I go the school in the area that no one has ever heard of. It's a nice school though and no one's a snob, so I'm happy."

We rode in silence for five minutes after that, with Rose fixing her lip gloss in a hand-held mirror. We were, of course, driving Tony's car because, I quote, 'it's so much cooler'. I then asked why he cared so much about a teenager's opinion and that shut him up.

"So, since it's like 6:45 in the morning, I'm going to fall asleep if I don't get some music to listen to," Rose stated.

"Don't you have an iTouch?" Tony asked her as he maneuvered around a Volvo that was going less than 10 miles per hour.

She shrugged. "It's not loud enough."

"Fine," I said, leaning over to fiddle with the radio buttons.

She gave me the number for the local radio station that played her favorites and I turned the knob to get it set there. Some song with a hip-hop beat blared through the car's speakers and out into the air because the Mustang's roof was pulled back into a convertible.

Rose started singing along with the radio, her voice meshing with the singer's.** (The song's Down by Jay Sean)**

"So baby don't worry, you are my only,

You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, over freeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can I be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
I'm a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly I'm down like the economy"

By the time we had reached the school, the song had ended and some female singer came on with a pop song. Rose jumped out of the car and straightened her outfit. Today she wore a dark blue and white button-up shirt with jean short-shorts and white flip-flops to coincide with the warm springtime weather. The hair that she had inherited from me was pulled into a side ponytail, curls falling over her right shoulder. She had on the same rosebud earrings as before and toted a dark blue bag with neon pink writing. She waved bye to us and hurried towards a group of people who I guessed were her friends.

Tony and I opened the car doors and got out, walking towards the school entrance. Unfortunately, in order to reach the double doors at the front of the school we had to walk past a bunch of high school boys.

"Now there's a hot MILF," a tall, dark haired boy said.

I assumed they were talking about me if my definition of 'MILF' is correct. Before I could turn around and strangle them or pull out my gun, Tony was nearing them. I followed him, curious to see what he would do.

"Hey, buddy," Tony said, talking to the guy that had called me a MILF.

When the teenager did not say anything in return, Tony grabbed him by the shoulders and made the guy look at him. It was a good thing Tony towered over the guy by about 5 inches.

"Dude, what the hell?" the guy said, obviously pissed.

Tony did his fake-laugh, the one he usually reserves for suspects, and dropped his hold on the guy's shoulders.

"Here's, 'the hell' as you so quaintly put it," Tony started, "You ever heard of sexual harassment, wise guy?"

The guy continued giving Tony a blank stare, but I saw recognition flash across his eyes. The guys behind him fell silent.

When Tony got no reply, he continued. "Cause, you see, it's illegal. You're what? 18?"

The guy nodded, a little fearful. I considered intervening at this point but it was just too amusing to interfere.

"18, huh? You're lookin' at being tried as an adult. I'm sure they'd just love you in prison…who knows, you might even make it out alive."

The guy was flat-out frightened now.

"Or, you know, I could just hand you over to her," Tony said, indicating me with a nod of his head.

The guy made the mistake of looking at me with lustful eyes, so I pulled out my gun.

"One. Wrong. Move," I told him.

"D-d-d-d-dude, we're, like, really sorry, and it'll, like, never happen again," the guy said.

He rushed off with all his friends trailing behind him in fear. I chuckled and re-holstered my gun.

"Gotta love high school," Tony commented, smiling his signature grin.


	5. Team Jacob

"_Eclipse_!" Rose shrieked, pounding down the stairs. "I'm going to see _Eclipse_!"

She jumped off the third-to-last step and landed flawlessly on the shiny hardwood floors. She adjusted her lanyard pass that gave her exclusive access to a private screening of _Eclipse_. Her oversize Louis Vuitton handbag hung off her shoulder as she rounded a corner into the kitchen where an array of sugary, high calorie food was splayed out across the island.

"Hmm… which to choose," She pondered as she surveyed the various food choices.

Her BFF, Michelle, sat on the cool, granite countertops, her long legs dangling off the side. She snapped open a Sephora compact her mirror and checked her reflection, tossing a piece of glossy blond hair behind her ear.

"Omigod, aren't you so excited!" Michelle called, picking up a bag of M&Ms and stuffing it into her purse along with a Dasani water bottle.

"Yes! But I wish we didn't have to go three hours before hand just to hold spots," Rose replied.

"Yeah, but I'd rather go now and get the perfect spots than go later and have to sit in the very first row and crane my neck the entire time in order to see the screen."

Ziva walked into the kitchen, letting the double-doors slam close behind her. She unstrapped her SIG and placed it on the counter, tying her thick, dark locks into a high ponytail.

"Come on," Ziva called, heading towards the door, "Gibbs only gave me an hour before I have to get back to our dead Marine at Headquarters."

Taylor emerged from the large family room, Blackberry Storm in hand, texting her friend in Disney. Her dark red hair was twisted into a side braid that tied into a low side ponytail. Michelle hopped off the counter and yanked down her skirt so it covered more of her thighs. They followed Rose out the door, lanyards bouncing around their necks.

The three of them piled into the back of the car and proceeded to converse over which vampire was hottest. Ziva changed the radio station to a song only Rose and she could understand since it was sung entirely in Arabic.

"So I say five times," Michelle declared. She tucked her HTC phone in her patterned Juicy purse.

"What?" Rose asked, clearly confused.

"The amount of times Taylor Lautner's topless, duh," Michelle clarified.

"Six," Taylor stated.

"Three," Rose decided.

They chatted about spoilers they'd seen for the movie and if they thought it would be better than _New Moon. _Ziva dropped them at the curb and they climbed out. They flashed their passes at the pseudo-bouncer assigned to keep movie crashers out. He nodded and unclipped the red velvet rope, allowing them inside.

"Eeep! Here we go!" Taylor squealed.

"Be cool," Rose commanded, "We don't want to look like overzealous dorks."

This idea had been taken into consideration earlier that day when they decided wardrobe. They all had tons of clothing from Nordstrom, Hot Topic, and even Wal-Mart, but wearing all of that to the movie seemed lame and like they were trying too hard. They went for more of a high-fashion look instead. Rose wore a red and grey distressed Cullen tee over a black cami with an Abercrombie mini and strappy stiletto heels. Michelle had on a red tank top which had a bow over the bust along with skinny jeans and lacy heels. Taylor paired her plaid black and red dress with dark red heels. **(Link on Profile)**

They found their seats and settled in, beginning the three-hour wait that lay ahead of them.

Three hours later, after Rose had watched a _CSI: Miami_ episode on her iTouch and read part of _Envy: a Luxe Novel_, the ten-minute previews started. Michelle slipped away her hardback copy of _Radiant Shadows_ and Taylor mimicked her actions, placing _Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover_ safely away in her red Kate Spade bag.

Taylor munched on Sour Patch Kids through the previews. Eventually they ended, and the real movie began. They sat in awe for the entire film, licking their lips at the juicy make-out scenes. They eagerly watched the battle scenes where the Cullens trained and finally faced the newborns alongside the wolves. When it ended, they hurried out of the theater towards the dark grey Mustang with the top cranked down and jumped in.

"Omigod, that was the most awesome movie I've ever seen," Taylor squealed.

"Best. Movie. Ever!" Rose agreed.

"And the part where Jacob was all 'I'm leaving' on the mountain top and Bella was all 'Wait, Jake, I love you'. And then they kissed. So romantic!" Michelle commented.

"Yes and when he saved Leah from the newborn, that was so chivalrous," Taylor said.

"Definitely the best in the series," Rose added.

"Was anyone counting how many times he was topless?" Michelle asked, remembering their predictions from earlier.

"Sorry, I was too busy staring," Taylor replied, giggling.

As they talked non-stop about the fabulousness of _Eclipse_, Tony skillfully navigated the streets of D.C., considering the multiple ways he was going to torment Ziva over the next week for locking him in a car with a bunch of Twilight-obsessed teen girls.

"What about you, Dad?" Rose asked, breaking away from the current debate about whether or not the movie accurately depicted Jasper's change.

"I'm more of a James Bond guy, myself," Tony informed her.

"But Mom said you read all the books," Rose stated.

"All of them? Really? That's so effeminate," Michelle whispered to the other two girls, causing the three of them to break out in a fit of laughter.

Once they caught their breath and recovered, Rose said, "He only did it to hit on girls. Right, Dad?"

"Well…" He stammered.

"So which team are you on?" Taylor asked him.

"Edward," He stated, hoping this conversation would come to an end soon so he could go kill Ziva or McGee, if Ziva proved to be too hard of a target.

There was a collective gasp from the backseat.

"You can't be Team Edward!" Rose cried, outraged.

"He left Bella!" Michelle said.

"He's an over-possessive, controlling, pompous jerk with bad eyebrows," Rose said.

"Yeah, and I bet if he was a real person he'd be abusive cause he has the personality for that," Taylor agreed.

The three girls came up with a massive list of reasons for the duration of the car ride and voiced them all to him in hopes of persuading him. Needless to say, it was an insanely long car ride. As Tony pulled up to the mansion's façade and the girls hopped out, he decided that from now on, if anyone asked he was just going to lie and say Team Jacob.


	6. New Addition

Ziva lounged on one of the lush couches, reading a paperback novel. Slouching in an arm chair, Rose watched a _Supernatural_ episode while simultaneously checking her Facebook on an HP laptop. Tony sauntered out of the deluxe kitchen, carrying a bag of Ruffles chips and a Pepsi can. He placed them down on the coffee table and just as he was about to argue with Rose to change the channel, the doorbell chimed.

Ziva flipped a page in her book and Rose turned up the volume on the TV.

"Guess I'll get that, guys," Tony called out as he approached the entrance where a faint yapping sound could be heard through the door.

Rose muttered a sign of appreciation and Ziva nodded, turning another page in her book. Tony opened the front door and was greeted by one of his old Baltimore PD buddies holding a small Jack Russell terrier in her arms.

"Hey, Tony, glad I found you," She said, "You know I drove all the way to your old apartment before your landlord told me that you'd moved out? Thanks for the notice by the way, but I didn't come here to harass you about that."

She shifted the dog in her arms and shoved a strand of dark blond hair behind her ear.

"Anyway, I'm moving to this new place that's closer to work and my boyfriend, but since it's brand new it has all of these regulations. Unfortunately, one of those new rules is no pets so they can keep the condos as nice as possible."

"So you can't keep her," Tony said. It wasn't a question.

By now, Ziva and Rose's interest had been piqued and they hurried to the door to see what all the discussion was about. As they approached the entryway, they heard the woman speak.

"I just thought since you were the one that gave her to me in the first place you might want the option to take her back before I put her in a local kennel or gave her to a family member."

The woman seemed to notice their arrival and offered her hand as a greeting, introducing herself as Vanessa.

"Aww…your dog's so cute," Rose commented, reaching over to scratch its head as it nuzzled her affectionately. "Can we keep her, Dad?"

This was a fairly new development: one day Rose just randomly started calling them Mom and Dad. No one questioned it or brought it up to talk about. They just accepted it and moved on with their lives like things had always been that way.

"Tony, you never told me you had a daughter!" Vanessa exclaimed. "And she's so pretty."

Rose smiled and thanked her.

"You must be her mother, right? It's obvious – she's got Tony's eyes but your hair." Vanessa grinned and waited for an answer.

"Uh...yeah." Ziva replied warily.

Vanessa realized that the situation was veering towards unwanted territory and shifted the subject matter back to the true reason she was here.

"Do you want her?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes! I've always wanted a dog!" Rose exclaimed.

Vanessa didn't respond to Rose and instead deferred to Tony and Ziva to make the final decision. They shared a glance and there was mutual decision to keep the dog. Ziva was also secretly curious as to how Tony went about procuring a dog only to later give it up.

"Sure," Ziva stated with finality.

Vanessa placed the dog on the ground and handed the light pink leash to Rose. "Here's the number of her veterinary clinic and groomers. I've gotta go, I left the movers all by themselves and if someone's not there to order them around my new apartment will look like a S.W.A.T. team raided the place."

She ruffled the fur on the top of the dog's head and said, "Bye, Toni. Be a good girl."

The dog barked happily and watched Vanessa as she tousled her hair and left.

"_Toni?_" Ziva said, "Are you really vain enough that you would name a dog after yourself? And a female dog no less."

"I didn't name her, Ziva," Tony said tightly.

Rose unclipped the leash from Toni's collar and carried her over to the couch to resume her T.V. program. She turned up the volume to drown out her parents' conversation.

"Then who did? No one idolizes you that much, Tony," Ziva said.

"Kate," Tony told her.

"Oh," Ziva stated, "I did not realize."

"Kate named her after me when she got her from a Redneck on a case. She thought it was funny, Toni the bitch. She later told me that Toni was short for Antonia. When she died, we had to do something with the dog and I knew that Vanessa was looking for one so we gave Toni to her," Tony explained.

"I'm sorry," Ziva said softly.

"That dog hated me, you know? She snarled at me and snapped, trying to bite off a finger or something. She liked Gibbs and Kate though. But when Kate was shot, Toni randomly took a liking to me and clung to me more so than McGee or Gibbs. Like the dog knew or something."

Rose carried Toni back over to her parents and Toni happily licked Tony on the face.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to take Toni on a run with me, 'kay?" Rose said, prying the dog away from Tony. They hurried up the steps that led to Rose's bedroom. Ten minutes later, Rose appeared with a leash in hand, Toni trotting down the steps behind her.

She adjusted her ponytail and changed the song on her iTouch that was attached by a band to her upper arm. She leaned down and fixed her shoelaces into a perfect bow and scratched Toni on the head.

"Bye, guys," Rose called as she headed out the door.

"Don't get hit by a car!" Tony called back as the two left the mansion.

Twenty minutes passed by in silence as Ziva read her book and Tony channel surfed. Finally, as the silence took a turn towards awkward, Tony spoke.

"We should probably tell her, Ziva," Tony said.

"Tell her what?"

"About our history. About her birth. About your family."


End file.
